


And The Moon and The Stars

by DoreyG



Category: DCU (Comics), Sensation Comics, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/F, Gift, Pining, Sad Mopey Cheetah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana is a gift to humanity, and she doesn’t even know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Moon and The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Set around 49-51 of the nu52 Sensation Comics. Which I'd very much recommend, because beautifully drawn borderline-lesbian adventures!

Diana is a gift to humanity, and she doesn’t even know it.

She’s the most beautiful creature that she’s ever seen. Elegant and graceful, moving like a dancer while fighting like a warrior. Her hair is long and black, her eyes are glittering blue. She smiles, and the rest of creation has to prostrate itself at how truly stunning such a simple act is.

But it’s not just her looks, it’d be an insult to reduce her to something as meaningless as genetics. She’s also the best hero she’s ever met, somebody so deeply wonderful that even the opposite side has to appreciate her. She can take on gods, and make them bow at her feet. She wears her tiara like a queen, and nobody dares to cross her for long.

But it’s not just because she’s a hero, because such things are largely irrelevant to one who has lived a life such as hers. She’s also the kindest woman that she’s ever heard of, a beacon of light who makes even the darkest consider a new path. She honestly cares about everyone, even those who deserve no such thing. She believes in redemption so sincerely that it’s like a prayer, and will never ever give up even on the most hopeless.

Diana truly is a gift.

...A gift, despite all that beauty and strength and kindness, that she’s never going to be allowed.


End file.
